Outbreak Chronicles: Living for Today
by Team Biohazard
Summary: This is a spinoff from the Outbreak Chronicles trilogy, and it will take place after the second part. It will focus more on the survivors' everday lives, rather than on Umbrella, the tvirus, etc.
1. Their Last Mission

**The Outbreak Chronicles: Living for Today  
**

Disclaimer: We don't own Resident Evil. We never will, so we'll just say this once.

SB: Hey guys! Just wanted to say how great it is to be in this splintery writing chair again. This is something of a spin-off from the Outbreak Chronicles series, started by sylphstarwind. If you wanna see that first story in this series, go to sylphstarwind's profile, or check the favorites of this profile.

SSW: To see the second part...check out the "stories authored" section of Team Biohazard's profile. Please note that this story will focus more on everyday life for the Outbreak characters rather than on action and Umbrella and such, and it will take place after the second installment of OBC. Now, on with the story!

**Chapter One - Their Last Mission  
**

It was happening again. He tried to stop it, to wake himself up, but it didn't work. It never did.

_There were so many of them. He looked down from his place the catwalk above her, and saw the panicked look in Yoko's eyes as she fumbled with her magazine, cursing herself for being nervous in such a situation. It was then that David noticed that they were going to be on top of her before she'd even get the chance to aim. Scared and unable to think of anything else, he shot as many as he could from his makeshift sentry point atop the catwalk, not paying attention to anything except for the falling bodies, until he was out of bullets, and there was a semi-clear path to the ladder._

_"Hurry!" was all he could manage to say._

_She ran for the ladder, and his outstretched hand at the very top. Stepping over the body at it's base, she hurried up the ladder, but she had barely made it a third of the way up before she screamed in pain and surprise, and something out of David's line of vision had knocked her off balance, sending her back to the ground and giving her pursuers a few precious seconds to catch up._

_Then he saw it - the body that Yoko had stepped over - it was one of them. It was what pulled her down, and now her ankle was bleeding and she couldn't stand up, as it crawled on top of her and continued to feed, eliciting another terrified and pain-filled scream from her lungs with each bite. And David somehow could only watch, knowing he could do nothing with an empty gun and being so vastly outnumbered. The rest had caught up by now, and David felt his strength leave his legs as he collapsed on the catwalk, not once taking his eyes from the scene below him. And then, there were so many on top of her, he couldn't see her anymore, could only tell she was alive because she still continued to scream. The last sound to escape her lips was a weak gasp, as her hand reached for him amidst the feeding frenzy, before it fell limply onto one of her attackers, then slid to the floor._

_"...David..."_

_"Yoko..."_

A hand gently shook his shoulder, a touch he'd come to get used to.

"Yes, David?"

He opened his eyes and looked over, seeing her in the driver's seat. She was alive, though she looked worried. He turned away, staring out the window.

"Sorry. It was just a dream," he said quietly.

"David, I know better than that. You've been having nightmares, haven't you?" Yoko asked in an equally quiet voice.

"It's nothing to worry about...," he said. But, he _was_ worried, and he knew what he had to do. Clearing his throat, he added,

"...This meeting with Trent, it's just a courtesy thing."

Yoko looked confused. "What do you mean?"

David let out a long sigh. She wasn't going to take this well. "We're...going to tell him...thanks for the offer, but no."

"Why are we going to do that?" Yoko asked, putting the slightest emphasis on "we".

"Well, what's the sense in putting ourselves through more danger? I mean, you got shot last time. Do we really need the money that badly?"

"This isn't about the money, David. People need our help. We could help people to survive the outbreak. We could help bring Umbrella down. Isn't that worth the risk?"

He looked down into his lap, sadness and worry in his eyes. "Yoko..."

She glanced over again. "Is something on your mind?"

Another deep sigh. "Yeah, there is. I'm not sure I really want to risk your life again. I might make another stupid mistake, and that's not something I think I could handle..."

Yoko felt a mix of emotions. She smiled ruefully. "David, I know it's dangerous, and I'm touched that you want to protect me, but..."

David interrupted her, trying to sound completely defeated. "If it means that much to you...fine. One more. Just one. Consider it our honeymoon." A semi-confident, semi-worried smile played across his face.

"Thank you, David," she said, pecking him on the cheek as they pulled into the parking lot. That seemed to calm his worries for the time being, but he still couldn't shake the feeling of danger. Then again, he _never_ could, ever since the Raccoon Incident. At least he was bound to sleep better tonight...

.o End of Chapter o.

SB: HOLY SHIT! DID WE JUST START WRITING A NEW STORY? TOGETHER!

SSW: Yeah, yeah. Just hope we can keep it up, and not fail like the last...oh, how many times?

SB: Hmmm... -counts on fingers, then looks down at his shoes- ...Damn, I knew I shoulda worn sandals today... Let's just say, "very many".

SSW: Well, I'm glad I'm a happy and optimistic person. Otherwise, this sort of thing might depress me, or make me want to quit. -Stares off into space-

SB:Yay for optimism! -dances- Wait, I'm forgetting something...

SSW: Asking the readers to review, maybe?

SB: No, that's not it... OH WAIT! That's right! Whatever happened between you and Wesker?

SSW: I'm keeping him in my basement.

SB: -stares-

SSW: I was too mean to him and he ran away, crying?

SB: -continues to stare-

SSW: Oh, fine, don't believe me. Truth is, he still hasn't called me back. I hope that bastard trips over one of his puppies and breaks his neck.

SB: Don't we all... Okay, enough of this! You know the deal! Review! Pwease? -Chibi Face-


	2. Unwanted Calls

**Outbreak Chronicles: Living for Today**

**Chapter Two - The Rymans Question the Need for a Phone**

"Kevin, I just don't feel like it right now. Unlike you, I can't always be in the mood."

"Please, babe? It's been over a week!"

He sat on the couch, pulled Alyssa onto his lap, and started to rub her shoulders. She began to relax, and leaned her head back, on his shoulder.

"I know what you're trying to do. The massage is nice, but my answer isn't going to change," Alyssa said in a low voice.

Kevin grinned. "We'll see." He leaned forward and poked his head over her shoulder, then turned to kiss her, though she playfully refused. Being anything but a quitter, he instead traced kisses down her jawline then down her neck, pausing several times to nip and nibble a little. Once he reached the bottom, he retraced his path going back up, teasing even more, until he heard her take a sharp breath.

"Dammit, Kevin!" She gasped, not entirely as annoyed as she wanted to sound.

Score. This time, as he retraced his trail along her jaw, she turned her head towards him so their lips could meet. They kissed for what felt both like hours and mere seconds at the same time, but when Kevin, panting, parted from her lips to speak, she would say yes to anything to get him back into that kiss.

"Come on... Let's do it...right here...," Kevin muttered. Then he waited patiently for her answer. She could feel his hot breath on her face, since they were only inches apart.

Alyssa was panting too, but managed to force out an answer. "Yeah... Right here." Then she claimed his lips again, pulling him on top of her, their shirts flung to the floor. Swiftly, he undid her bra exposing her--

"Dammit!" Alyssa said, sitting up.

"What?" Kevin responded, confused.

"You didn't hear that?" She stood up, staring down at him.

"Hear what?" Kevin asked, standing up as well.

"Shh! Listen..." Alyssa said with a look of hopelessness on her face.

A crying sound could be heard coming from the walkie-talkie-like device on the coffee table to their left.

Kevin groaned, flopping back down on the couch. "Dammit... She's awake..."

Alyssa put a hand thorugh Kevin's hair then sat down next to him, sighing. "So...you want me to go see what she wants, or...?"

Kevin smiled wearily. "Something tells me she might be hungry, but I guess I'll come with you anyway."

Alyssa slipped her shirt back on, then grabbed her bra off the couch and held it up in front of Kevin. "Well, at least you saved me some of the trouble..."

"Wasn't my intention," he said with a laugh. He followed her into Allison's room.

She went over to the crib and lifted her child out. Rocking her gently in her arms, she talked to her in a soothing voice. Allison continued to wail loudly.

"Yeah, she must be hungry. Unless..." Alyssa checked the baby's diaper, then looked at Kevin. "I feed her, you change her diapers. Fair enough, right?"

"What? No!" Kevin protested.

"You know, the sooner we take care of Allison, the sooner we can get back to what we were doing...," she said with a smirk.

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Oh, fine. But you do it next time!"

.o.

Jim held the phone to his ear, waiting impatiently for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" a male voice answered, after a few rings.

"Yo, it's me!" Jim cried.

There was a small groan on the other end. "...Hi, Jim."

"Man, you don't sound too happy to hear from me. Guess you don't want these tickets...," Jim said in a sullen-sounding voice.

Kevin sighed. "What tickets?"

"The tickets to Vanessa's show," Jim replied, cheering up immediately. "I wanted to come and drop 'em off, maybe hang out for a while."

Jim's voice was loud enough to carry over to to Alyssa, who was shaking her head vigorously whilst mouthing the word 'No' over and over. Kevin got the hint.

"Uh, why don't you just mail them? We don't want you to go through the trouble...," he said.

"It ain't no trouble. 'Sides, me an' Tori are taking some 'time off' again, so I wouldn't mind hangin' with ma other peeps."

"No, really, it's--"

"I'll see ya sometime next week! Peace!" Click.

Alyssa put her hand to her forehead as Kevin slowly hung up the phone. "You know, I really wonder if he does it on purpose. If he knows he annoys the hell out of us, and hangs around us to bug us more," she said.

"No, I think he's clueless. It's Jim, after all," Kevin replied, sighing again. He suddenly looked at the phone as it rang again.

"What the hell? Oh, that's it," Alyssa cried, stomping over to the phone and snatching it up. "Listen up, Jim--"

"Um, honey, what if it's not--" Kevin started.

"--I don't wanna see your sorry ass within ten feet of my door! We tolerate you because of what we've all been through together, but that doesn't me we want to be your freakin' buddies! You just mail those tickets, and if you won't do that, then you can just shove them up your ass! Do you understand me?" Alyssa finished, stopping to catch her breath.

"Um, excuse me...," came a quivering female voice on the other end of the line.

"Oh, shit," Alyssa muttered. Her tone turned apologetic as she blushed in embarassment. "Sorry about that. I...thought you were someone else."

"That's alright, Mrs...Ryman?" the woman on the phone replied. She still sounded a little shaky from getting chewed out for no apparent reason, but her tone was beginning to turn business-like.

"Yeah, that's me. Who's this?" Alyssa asked.

"Well, I'm Cheryle, and I'm calling about a fantastic offer. Our product will not only blow your mind, but--"

"Wait, wait, WAIT. You're calling to sell me something?" Alyssa demanded coldly.

"Um, yes. Now if you'll just hear me out, I'm sure you--"

"We've got everything we need, thanks," the angry blonde snapped. "And you know, we get enough unwanted phone calls without scum like you harassing us. So if you ever call us again...well, let's just say I can bitch a lot more than what you've heard today."

She slammed the phone into the cradle. Turning to Kevin, she growled, "I don't know how they keep finding out our number." Kevin chuckled, and she gave him a dirty look. "What's so funny?"

"You should take all our calls from now on. I mean, if Umbrella ever tapped our line, they'd just be scared shitless."

"Ha. Ha. Ha," Alyssa mock-laughed, "Look, Allison's only gonna be asleep for a few more hours, so Do you wanna finish what we started or not?"

"You said you weren't in the mood..." Kevin said teasingly.

"Kevin?"

"Yeah?"

Alyssa crawled on top of him, practically jumped, and kissed him fiercely, grabbing fistfulls of his shirt, then pulled away about an inch or two from his face, uttering only two words before clicking off the lamp on the end table and claiming his lips again,

"Shut up."

.o End of Chapter o.


End file.
